Letters to Cupid
by X-ShikaTemaLuv-X
Summary: [Various couples] The girls write letters to Cupid at a sleepover. (I suck at summaries). Disclaimer: characters not mine, plot mine. Rated for cursing. Read and review (: Warning: there are OCs
1. Prologue

Letters to Cupid

"Ohmygosh," Mikkay groaned. "This is terrible."

"What?" Temari asked. "That you've fallen for my dolt of a brother?"

"I haven't fallen for Kankuro!" she shouted.

"She never said that it was Kankuro that she was talking about," Ino giggled.

Mikkay blushed a dark shade of red.

"Ooh, someone's in love!" Tenten teased.

"I'm not in love!"

"Oh, leave her alone," Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, leave me alone."

"What was it that you think is terrible?" Hinata asked.

"All of us are stuck with unrequited love!" she cried.

"Awh!" Ashley sighed. "Poor girl."

"Speak for yourself, Mikkay," Eureka said.

"Yeah," Hana agreed.

"You're the only one in that ditch," Itami nodded.

"Don't lie," the girl sneered. "I know who all you like and I'll say it out loud, too."

"No!" They all shouted.

"Ha," she chuckled. "There. We're all losing it."

"Oh, you little," Ino glared.

"Not my fault you guys are too serious," she laughed. "Now I know you guys like someone."

"Clever," Temari said. "But you don't know who likes whom."

"And you will never find out!" Itami threatened.

"You know what we should do?" Mikkay asked.

"Kill you?" Eureka joked.

"Very funny," she answered, "but no."

"What else should we do then?" Ashley asked.

"We should write letters to Cupid for our complaints that they don't like us back, or so it seems," she suggested.

"That's actually a pretty good idea," Sakura gaped.

"And you're surprised?"

"Well, yes."

"And why's that?"

"No offense, Mikkay," Hana said, "but you rarely come up with any relatively useful ideas."

Mikkay groaned. "You guys have no faith."

"So how would we go about there letters for Cupid?" Hinata asked shyly.

"We take paper," she said, "and we write. We don't have to send these letters; just write what's on your mind, something you would tell Cupid. You're complaints to him, like why doesn't he like me? You know, things like that."

"Sounds fun," Itami said.

"Okay, girls!" Ino shouts. "Let's get started!"

They whooped, got out some notebook paper, and started writing.

-End-

Sakura Sai

Naruto Hinata

Shikamaru Temari

Tenten Neji

Ino Chouji

Mikkay Kankuro

Ashley Kiba

Gaara Itami

Lee Eureka

Shino Hana


	2. Stupid Cupid

Stupid Cupid

Oh, Cupid. Why did you strike me with your arrow of love? I understand that weapons are entertaining—being that I like to play with weapons and tools myself—but you have to watch where you're pointing that thing. I mean, look what you did? I think you may have ruined my life.

You made me fall for the Hyuuga protégé. Now that's cruel. Ino thinks it's cruel that you made her go for Chouji? At least he's nice. (Don't tell her I know, by the way. That's supposed to be a secret.) Neji, on the other hand, isn't. When you do something wrong, he makes you feel terrible.

I thought I had gotten over that long ago. We had been on the same team for many years now, so I know it's not personal. It hurts now. Why? Maybe because now I like him. Now it makes me feel like nothing, and it hurts.

How will Neji react when I tell him that I think I've developed feelings for him? Will he say that it's not in destiny's cards? Destiny hasn't made it so, meaning that it isn't meant to be? God, that's lame. I hate this.

Why couldn't you have made me fall for someone who will like me back? I have fanboys. I know they like me, so it's no problem. FYI?

THIS IS A PROBLEM!

Neji won't like me back. He thinks I'm dumb and that I don't know what's good for me. He doesn't think I can do anything. To him, I am a child. I can't do anything for myself. You know how awful that makes a girl feel?

Terrible. That's how it makes me feel. Others, probably the same.

Like I said, Cupid; you have got to start watching where you aim that thing. You may cause a war here. Maybe, depends on how dramatic I want this to be. Anyways, you know what I mean. Not good. Go for the obvious or for the actual feelings. No one likes having his or her heart played with. It's not fun, and I hope you know that.


	3. Why Cupid?

_**Why Cupid?**_

Why me, Cupid? I'm attractive, aren't I? Boys should like me. I'm thin. I have a great personality. I don't have a huge forehead like that billboard brow, Sakura. They should like me they should like me… WHY DOESN'T HE LIKE ME?!

I just don't get it. I've known him forever and we've been friends since childhood. He probably knows me better than I do, he knows me so well. I hope he likes me. He always tells me exactly what I want to be said to make me feel good about myself. He's just so good that way and knows exactly that that's what I need from someone. Every once in a while, though, he tells me what I need to hear, but not necessarily want to hear.

I… I love him. I never thought I'd say it, but I love him. He may not be what I pictured with me when I was a child, but I know he's who I must be with. It's not being obsessive, no. What I feel is not being obsessive, okay? It's love. I know it.

If only you would have gotten him with your arrow. That would be helpful. Please, I need this. It's the only thing I ask of you, dear Cupid. I want him to love me. I NEED him to love me. I feel like I can't live without his love. It's the only thing I'm surer about than I have ever known. I'm even surer than when I decided to take up medical ninjutsu studying with Sakura under Tsunade-sama. I'm THAT sure.

If only he liked me, though. That would be heaven in my eyes. I'm not being any sort of dramatic, a first for me. I am being totally serious here. If he loved me I would be the happiest girl in the world.

Maybe if he got his head out of the friggen chip bag, then maybe he would see that I love him and will never let him go. God, he eats way too much. But… I guess because it's him, I don't really mind that much if he eats like a pig or not. In the words of Shikamaru: "I am who am I, and you are who you are." So I guess that if that's who he is, then so let it be. I just love him that much.

I'm not so shallow that I wouldn't like someone because of the way they eat. For him, he eats for his jutsu, and I respect him for that. I realized that I don't hate people that eat a lot for a logical purpose, but if they eat and are fat for no reason is what bugs me. I really hate that. If you're going to eat for something as stupid as that, exercise.

That's all I got to say.

Please, Cupid. Please make him love me. I beg of you, Dear Cupid.


	4. Fck You Cupid

_**Fuck You, Cupid**_

What the hell?! My fucking God, I hate you! Why in the hell did you do this to me? I mean, I have to be around him too much for my own comfort, but seriously? It was better when I didn't and couldn't care less about the lazy chunin. But guess what? My heart skips a beat. It fucking skips a beat. What the heck was that for?

You must love messing with me. He doesn't even realize that I . . . don't hate him as strongly as I used to. I am not using that 'L' word. Not for him. Maybe eventually, but not now. Back to the matter at hand, he just acts the same around me. I'm nicer than I usually am around him now (thanks to you, I may add), but he doesn't notice a thing. Nice. Very nice.

Why should I even like him anyway? There's nothing special about him whatsoever. I can count so many reasons why _not_ to love him. He's lazy, a crybaby, a sexist…handsome…really nice to me sometimes…smart…a good strategist…he understands me…and I guess I lo—aw, crap.

Look what you almost made me say! I don't love him. Shit, I used that word. Dammit! What the hell! I hate you so much, Cupid.

You know what? You have bad aim. I thank you _LOADS_ for getting me with that one arrow of yours, but not shooting him in the ass with it, too. That was really nice. Like I said, lovely aim, dumbass.

Is there a reason why you did this to me? Did I do something wrong? Seriously. I don't see any reason as to why you aimed that arrow at me. I was perfectly fine without that, thank you. Independent and strong; just how I was raised. But now? Now I'm just waiting for him to see me, hear me, notice me. Anything, really. How troublesome…

Did I really just say that? Oh, my gosh, this is worse than I thought. Maybe I've been hanging out with him too much. Yeah, that's why. That's why I thought that.

But, maybe it's not. It could be that I just grown fond of him in the teensiest way. That's always a possibility, I suppose. Then again…

Great, now I'm talking myself in circles. I'm more far gone that I originally thought. Great. Fucking fabulous.

That's it; I'm just going to come out and say this. I love him. That's right, I _love _him. Love, love, love, love, love him. Better get used to that now, cause I doubt that fact is going to change anytime soon. I can't help but blame you, Cupid. You and your retarded arrow.

Dumb, retarded Cupid…


	5. Damn You Cupid

Damn, Cupid!

Oh, how gross am I? I like my little brother's teammate.

That's disgusting.

Well, not that disgusting, I suppose. It's been a few years since Team 8 had been turned into Team Kurenai. We're the same rank, and age is only a number, but still.

I feel so dirty liking Kiba's teammate, but he is just so sweet to me. He's been there for me, and I like him. What else is there?

But, again, hot damn, Cupid! Really?

-END-

**A/N: Okay, I realize this was a short chapter. It was sort of, maybe, humorous. Hopefully you know who it is, if not: it's Hana Inuzuka, Kiba's older sister. She's a vet. Anyways, I apologize if she's OOC, I'm not that good at writing her. Anywho, thanks for reading. See you next time.**


	6. I am not ashamed Cupid

I'm not ashamed, Cupid

People think it's weird that I like Lee. They say he's a creep.

Personally, I like his spandex. The green full-body suit really matched my light green hair. They compliment each other, just like Lee and me.

Lee is brash and enthusiastic and so much fun. I'm careful, calm, and boring. We are opposites.

Lee is a ninja. I am not. We come from totally different worlds. Two different atmospheres and living environments that made us who we are.

Some people are embarrassed by Lee. He's unlike anyone else we know, that's for sure. I happen to strive on his different personality.

He's the one thing that makes me happy in life.

If only he would take his spandex off – oh, hell! Mikkay stop talking while I'm writing! – EYES off Sakura for, like, five minutes and notice me. (without your spandex on! – dumb Mikkay..)

Sakura is ashamed of you, Lee. I am not. So Cupid, some people would ask you why you made them fall for Lee of all people.

I don't ask that, because, Cupid, I am not ashamed.

-END-

**A/N: Awh, this girl is awesome. She's an OC of mine (: I think she's great for Lee. Anyways, thanks for reading again. Later gators!**


	7. Cut Me A Break Cupid

Cut me a dang break, Cupid

One, this whole Letters to Cupid thing is stupid. Who suggests this kind of thing? Only Mikkay, I tell ya.

Two, do you know how hard it is to like a guy who doesn't know how to express his own feelings?

Just in case you haven't experienced the _pleasure_, it's damn close to being tortured. Thanks a WHOLE lot for that, by the way.

Sometimes I think you have a really sick sense of humor. I mean, look what you've put me through. First Sasuke, who honestly never gave a flying rat's ass about me. What a horrible "first love" experience – Thanks bunches. Next was Naruto, probably because he had a crush on me before. I didn't think anything of it, though. I know how much Hinata likes him. What sort of friend would I be if I basically just messed with his heart? Not a very good one, I'd say.

And now you have me liking Sai. Sai, an ex-ANBU who was trained to not have any emotions.

What the hell? Cupid, again you are so cruel and sick! Honestly? You need to cut me a dang break already.

It's about time I got one.

-END-

**A/N: done with that one! This poor girl ): I mean, really. No one deserves this. Anyway, thank you for reading again. It makes me happy when people read my stuff. Oh, and review! It makes me smile (: **


	8. Help Me Cupid

Help me, Cupid!

Omg! Mikkay, I don't know what to write!

I guess I'll start with who my secret – or not so secret. Depends on whether or not Mikkay was serious about know who we all like – crush. That would be Kiba, my best friend.

I wish he would notice me. I've been his friend for years, but nothing. He calls me beautiful, but then again he calls every female beautiful, so it's nothing special when he says it to me. I loathe it when he gets a new girlfriend – he spends less time with me, and more time with her.

Is this because I'm not a ninja? Does he only date ninjas? Am I not pretty enough? What's wrong with me? Why doesn't he like me?

I've asked Mikkay (who happens to be my other best friend. Love you to pieces, girl!) this – not including his name, though. That's my secret. Would she hate me? Kiba is her ex, after all. – and she has no idea. She's always telling me how I'm as cute as a button, how "my secret crush" not liking me is stupid. She says he probably does like me, but is too dumb to realize it. _Guys like familiar girls. Like in the movies. Cliché, but true,_ that's what she says.

I suppose she could be right about that. I just cannot wait that long to see if he likes me or not.

Please, Cupid, help me out here. I'm begging you. I need help. Help me!

-END-

A/N: wow the end sounded frantic, or was that just me? I'm sorry to my friend Ashley, who was the one who has been waiting so long for a freaking story of her and Kiba. I finally got it, but it's a couple among many, so I am so not sure if this counts. I apologize to her if her character is OOC. Guess I just don't know how to write as you. Oh, well. Hope this meets your standards! Oh, and Ashley? Even if no one else reviews this chapter, I expect you to, at least! This chapter was for you! I would have written KibaIno otherwise. So please review, girl! Even if it is just a simple thank you, I want you to review!

**Thanks for reading (:**


	9. Burn In Hell Cupid

Burn in HELL, Cupid…

Thank you, Mikkay for making us write these dumbass letters to a man who doesn't exist, but what the hell. You have to try everything at least once, right?

Anyway, thank you for shooting your fucking arrow at the girl who has to be so shy and embarrassing instead of the guy who has emotional issues and is so stern. I mean, ugh! Why?! I know he's a nice guy and he's that way because of his past, but hell! He's the oh-so magnificent Kazekage, but he can't figure out a girl likes him?! Oh fuck…

Okay, so he's been emotionally scarred and I'm not trying to be heartless, but he needs to open his eyes. There's a non-fangirl that cares about more than his dick. I'm in love with a stern fool that can run a village, but can't recognize human emotions…

Why did you have to make this so goddamn hard for me, Cupid? You couldn't have made this any more of a challenge than it already is. You asshole. I better not see you flying around here or there'll be more things being shot than just your arrows. I can promise you that…

-END-

**A/N: I thought you said that he didn't exist? How can you shoot him if he doesn't exist? Wow. Anyway, this is my sister's OC so I made her write this chapter. It's short too, but it gets the point across. I'm sorry it had so much cursing (Thanks sis!), but I guess it's rated M for a reason. And that reason would be cursing. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter…NARUHINA! **


	10. I'm Praying Cupid

I'm praying Cupid

I've liked Naruto for years. He isn't a bad guy; on the contrary, he's a good guy—a great guy, even.

Naruto saved me when bullies attacked me when I was a little girl. he worked for people's respect. He didi what he could to help others. He fought my cousin Neji in the Chuunin Exams for what he had done in the pulmonary rounds to me. he went after Sasuke to bring him back. He trained to be his best. He saved Gaara quite a few times, as well.

Naruto is just a great guy. Look what he's done. I used to be his only admirer, but now everyone loves him. Just like he deserves.

When I was little, and saw him alone, I was sad. A guy like him shouldn't have been all by himself. It was strange to see him like that, since I was so used to seeing him all rowdy and loud in academy class. I hoped he wouldn't always be alone. I prayed for it.

Finally, my prayers were answered for him. I was so, so happy.

He doesn't talk to me much, but I like it when he does, though. Even if he only talks to me some times. It's okay.

Cupid, I want him to always be happy and to never be alone again. I don't want him to go back to the way he used to be before.

Yes, I love him and I wish he would love me back, but I'm okay if he doesn't. sure, I would hurt, but as long as he's happy then I'm happy.

All I want is for Naruto-kun to be happy. I'm praying for that.

Make him happy, with someone else, if not with me.

-CHAPTER TEN END-

**A/N: Awh, isn't Hinata so noble? Oops, said it, didn't I? Oh, well. Like you couldn't tell that Hinata was the one with the massive crush on Naruto. That was like so obvious. And who did Neji face in the pulmonary rounds of the third Chuunin Exam bit? Hinata, duh.**

**And in the letter, I just want to say that the whole "I'm happy if he's happy" is like my entire philosophy. My bf broke up with me (didn't say why) and I'm very upset about it, but I know that if this is what he wants, then why stop him? People have the right to do what makes them happy, and I know that if he's happy, I can be happy, even if I'm only watching him now, and not being the one that MAKES him happy. It's okay. I know I'll be fine. As long as he is, you know?**

**Anyways, next is the final letter. It's my OC and Kankuro. Gosh I love them together. ;) Three guesses why. (: Thanks for reading, and reviews would be spectacular! Reviews make me smile, and I promise that I'll read some of your stories (if you have some, that is) and review them if you review mine! Peace and love~ Mikkay**


	11. Thank You Cupid

Thank You, Cupid (:

Hm, how did I get the girls to write these letters to you, Cupid? That itself was a miracle. Haha, suckers. Anyways, let's get down to business.

My complaints? Maybe that you made me like an oblivious guy, very oblivious. I mean, he's not as oblivious as Naruto (poor Hinata), but he's way up there.

Also, god, he's perverted as f*ck. I can't say anything without him going "That's what she said," or laughing, or something like that. He makes me blush so bad. How does Temari live with him? Honestly. That girl got some skills for that. She's officially earned my total respect. (Even if she does like deer-boy.) (Don't tell her that I know :P)

He doesn't pay much attention to me as well. It's always his puppets. He won't look up long enough to see the person in front of him that loves him.

He won't look up long enough to see me there, standing in front of him.

It could be worse, though. He _could_ not know I exist. He _could_ ignore me. He _could_ be a freak. He _could_ not be my best friend in the whole wide ninja world – and non-ninja world, and planet, and galaxy, and universe… yeah.

But he isn't. He _knows_ I exist. He _doesn't _ignore me. He's _not_ a freak, no matter what any one says to me. He doesn't think _I'm _a freak or a klutz or an idiot and all the other things that people think I am. Most importantly, he's my best friend, my best of all best friends (No offense Ashley and crew).

So I suppose I'm considered lucky. At least I know he likes me as a friend. I know that even if he doesn't return my feelings, he's still my friend.

He will always, _always_ be my best friend.

It _could _be worse, but it's really not. So, I thank you for that, Cupid. Thank you so much.

-END-

**A/N: Awh, isn't that the sweetest thing! My OC is just adorable, isn't she? (; Of course I would say that – she is mine after all lol.**

**Anyways, I have sad news. This is the last 'letter' that is written. After this, we go back to story form, not letter form. How sad. I really enjoyed writing these. Oh, well. Thanks for reading! The story is just picking up, and if you've read this much, I thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. (: **


End file.
